¿sueño?
by Unipony
Summary: one-shot que pasaria que por un sueño lleges temprano y pase la historia de tu vida solo por ese sueño .pesimo sumary tsunamixtoko


Hola bueno que les digo solo que es un fanfic de inazuma eleven/súper once es un tsunamis toko espero que les guste

* * *

**¿sueño?**

Era el dia perfecto estabas tu ahí sin decir nada,parada sobre el césped verde, de espaldas con ese hermoso cabello color salmon al aire,no sabria desirte que cuando veo tus ojos azules me asen sentir bien,creo que me enamore ese dia que estabamos en la playa en la que tu me golpeaste con esa pelota , me aserco y te das vuelta, me quedo mudo era el momento perfecto para decirte lo que siento y me petrifico al ver tus ojos azules contra mis ojos,creo que asta me eh puesto rojo, te asercas, mas y mas y me besas quedo anonadado pero respondo no quiero que te sientas mal si es que no respondo pero quieres hablar y te suelto.

despierta tsunami –dijo ella dulcemente desapareciendo.

-¡que!-grito exaltado un chico de pelo color salmon y ojos negro un cuerpo desarrollado ya que a sus cortos quince años practicaba surf y futbol – era solo un maldito sueño – balbuceaba mas tranquilo –creo que tengo que dejar de pensar en ella – pensaba ya sentado en su cama.

Beep – beep – sono el desprtador

-creo que tengo que ir a entrenar – suspiro para leantarce y cambiarse de ropa.

* * *

creo que llegara tarde – decia sin emocion goenji un chico de pelo crema y ojos cafes – como siempre.

No lo creo hoy tiene que llegar temprano – gritaba efusiba la pelo rosado – ademas odabia faltan 3 minutos.

Eso koto hay que ser optimistas – decia confiado el capitan endo de pelo y ojos cafes - solo espero que lo logre koto esta muy emocionada – susrraba endo a kido n chico de googles y capa .

Sera por que esta – no alcanzo a decir nada ya que los demas chicos gritaron.

Tsunami – gritaron todos los chicos ecepto goenji endo y kido .

Siw sfo yoj – balbuceaba ya que tenia en la boca un pan atravesado que no queria entrar pero trago fuerte y pudo decir – estoy aqui un minuto antes a que no me felici – se quedo sin palabras a ver a toko abrazandolo – to-toko

Tsunami yo sabia que hoy si ibas a llegar temprano era la unica que creia en ti – dijo abrazandolo mas fuerte como una niña pequeña.

To-toko e-este me podrías soltar –susurro rojo ya que se dio cuenta que sus amigos los estaban mirando .

Ah,cla-claro tsnami – tartamudeo triste toko – creo que no le gusto creo que me ilusione demaciado pronto – pensaba con los ojos cristalisados amenasando que iban a salir lagrimas – chicos vo-voy al baño – dijo antes de salir disparada al baño.

Y ¿Qué le paso? - pregunto tsunami ya que todos los demas sabian lo que sentia toko asia tsunami .

Anda antes de que te parta la cara tonto – amenaso rika con el puño alsado la peli azul y de tez morena tambien era parte del equipo.

¿Pe-pero po-por que yo? – pregunto tsunami sorprendido.

Se nota que no lo sabe – dijo goenji .

Por que le gustas tonto – dijo rika irritada – todos lo sabemos menos tu acaso que eres incencible

Y-yo yo voy – dijo antes de salir corriendo asia el baño.

* * *

como lo crei soy tonta,tonta,tonta-susurraba pegandose puñetazos en la cabeza-uh-exclamo al escuychar un ruido

toko donde estas – dijo irrumpiendo tsunami en el baño de las chicas – toko sal algn dia te encontrare,no son muchos baños.

tsunami-susurro toko y se acorruco mas levantando las piernas para que no las vieran.

Toko- dijo pateando una puerta de baño a ver si estaba – toko – repitio golpeando nuevamente la puerta de al asta que llego a la ultima puerta donde estaba escondida- toko es la ultima puerta sal .

Toko no respondio nada solo se acorruco mas.

Ya hay voy –dijo pateando la puertaa abriendo la puerta de el ultimo baño después que la patio entro un poco chocando con unas puntas de zapatos-toko-susurro suavemente

Sal tsunami – dijo toko entre sollosos

Toko tu me gustas – dijo sin nada de temor - y no espero que me correspondas pe- lo interrumpieron unos labios de la peli salmon.

A mi tambien me gustas y mucho –dijo sellando su amor en n beso.

Creo que esto comenso con un sueño – dijo chocando frentes

¿Qué seño? – pregunto toko

Un dulce sueño- dijo para sin mas besarla

* * *

Espero que les alla gustado no soy muy buena escribiendo fic pero lo intentare sobretodo por esta pareja


End file.
